


Happy New Year (Nemily)

by meridian_rose (meridianrose)



Category: Revenge (TV)
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, 3 Sentence Fiction, Dreamwidth, F/M, Fluff, Nemily, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 16:11:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18237215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meridianrose/pseuds/meridian_rose
Summary: For the 3 sentence ficathon 2018 promptAny, any, the obligatory “see you next year” joke





	Happy New Year (Nemily)

**Author's Note:**

> 4 sentences, couldn't quite make it work with 3!

"See you next year," Nolan said, raising his glass in a toast and Emily shook her head at him, though with a smile on her face. 

She left the room in search of Jack and Nolan gazed out from the balcony at the dark beach and restless sea, hair ruffled by the breeze. It was to his surprise when, as the clock began to chime, and the partygoers downstairs chanted the countdown, Emily returned and kissed him without hesitation – full on the lips, hungrily, passionately.

"Happy New Year," she said softly when the kiss ended as the final chime faded away and it was the best start to the year he'd ever had.

[original fill](https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/142463.html?thread=6065279#cmt6065279)


End file.
